The Calligrapher's Tale
by Lykopis08
Summary: Kathryn Denison left her home at a young age in search of her brother. Disguised as a man, she has sailed all through the Caribbean and joined the crew of the Black Pearl. A tale of treasure brings about a twisting tale of love and betrayal. Jack/OC
1. A New Beginning

**A/N: This is a revised copy of my old story "Under A Sparrow's Wing." It has been cleared of all the errors that I caught (hopefully it was most of them) and has been reworked in order to please both the writer and readers Hope you enjoy! Reviews and criticism are always welcome.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own POTC or any associated content therein. Kathryn Denison, however, is of my own creation.**

Chapter 1: Katie

The cool ocean breeze swept towards the camp and with it a break from the blistering heat. Waves crashed against the sandy shore as tropical birds sang weary songs. Everything living had lost the momentum to move as the sun's cruel rays beat themselves upon many working backs, leaving marks upon the already darkened skins. There had not been a break from the swelter for the past two weeks, and the cruelly hot days and equally restless nights had begun to take their toll on the small crew of the _Black Pearl_.

Within the first four days of the crew being grounded on the insignificant island of Cayman, two had died from heat exhaustion. Not two days after their bodies were sailed off to the sea, another life was lost. Since those three deaths the captain of the _Black Pearl _took great care to ensure the survival of the remaining crew. Working to fix the ship was never a difficult task. Because her captain kept her clean as a whistle, she never suffered any great damage. With the 1716 hurricanes, however, the ship couldn't handle the beatings of the wind, rain, and ocean any longer.

The crew had been working well into the afternoon one day, when thunder sounded in the distance. A cheer rose from the weary crew, the first mate's cry the loudest. The captain laughed heartily at the animation the sound brought.

"Sounds to be a league off," one of the men commented.

I stilled the small hands that had been cutting notches in a new mast for the better portion of the week. Looking to one of the two known female crewmembers, her long dark hair pulled high on her head and her sleeves and breeches pulled up as high as she could muster. I smiled at her in sheer delight as I motioned that we should continue working; we were near to completion. I looked toward the captain, who had resumed his work of forming a steamed plank of wood to the refurbished bow.

The muscles on his bare back and chest were straining from the effort it took to hold the wood in place, spreading the elaborate tattoo to near its limit. His tan had become increasingly darker these past weeks and his dark brown hair had lightened to a dirty-blonde. Laughing with his crew, the captain hurried the process along by pressing his wiry frame full onto the plank. Upon his hands were the many calluses of harsh labor; this hardworking quality was a loved trait among the crew. It was his fairness in all matters that I admired in him most.

My name is Kathryn Denison, but most know me as Brian O'Pieter. My feminine sway is masked daily by loose, brown breeches and an off-white top. Adorned at my waist is a dark blue sash that supports my scabbard and gun belt. I am the third woman to join in the crew of Captain Jack Sparrow, although no one knows I am except for Anamaria and Elizabeth, the Quartermaster's wife. Most just think of me as a young man of eighteen summers, which in years is quite accurate.

I have been at sea since I was eleven years old, at first to pay off the numerous debts my father had worked the two of us into in the search for my brother. He had been missing for nearly two years before my father told me the truth; so as soon as I knew, I left to help find him. After three years and three months, my father's debts were paid off and I was left an orphan. A few months after, I joined the crew of the _Black Pearl_ as Brian O'Pieter to help continue my search, knowing full well that being a woman would get me nowhere in this world.

Sometimes, like on days like this, I felt that somehow, in the back of the mens' minds they knew there was something more to Brian O'Pieter than what met the eye. The men would strip off their shirts as they worked, and notice that I leave mine on as Elizabeth and Anamaria did theirs.

"_What's the worst you could have?" the men would often jest, "Man-breasts?"_

I would laugh along with the men, always conscious of the captain's eyes upon me.

"Mmm… I smell rain!" Anamaria whispered to me as we worked on the top mast, the knot holding her long black hair dangling to one side. Her shirt sleeves and pant legs were tugged as close to her torso as the fabric would allow, showing off her lovely chocolate skin. I silently envied her freedom to cool down.

"Enjoy some for me." I muttered in response. My eyes wandered back towards the captain once more; he was now hammering the board down. I turned my face from him.

Anamaria saw my quick glance. "You can't hide who you are forever, you know," she said, "you're going t' make yourself sick."

"I've been doing it for seven years; what's a lifetime more?" I asked with a fake grin. Before she could respond, I was called over to help the captain.

"Kneel on that side of the board to keep it from coming dislodged," he instructed, patting my shoulder as he passed by.

"Aye, sir," I replied.

I placed my legs over the indicated board and put my full weight, which was no more than one hundred-fifteen pounds, into it. It took two sets of the crew to hold the board steady as it was pounded and pegged into place, then only one to hold as the planks were tarred together. I watched, as if in a dream, the eloquent way the captain stated his orders, and the urbane way the men responded. Once more I felt out of place.

"We have about five minutes 'til rain, sir!" Gibbs called happily from across the deck. He flashed around a white grin amidst his dirty and sweaty face. The captain nodded to thank him.

"Alright you scurvy dogs, listen up! Finish up your tasks before you're soaked to the bone!" he called out.

Most of the men began to pack up their tools while others, like Anamaria and me, rushed to finish carving our notches. We took our daggers and cut two-inch triangles every three feet out of the main mast, making secure tie-ins for ropes. When we had only four more notches to go, it began to sprinkle.

"Katie, you go on in; I'll get this," Anamaria muttered, flicking at a few loose strands of hair. She nodded towards camp, "Use my coat to cover you 'til you get to the camp. Throw it in to Elizabeth when you pass our tent."

I nodded my appreciation and thanks, then ran to grab Anamaria's waistcoat. It began to rain harder and harder as I ran among the men towards the tents across the beach.

"It's just a little rain!" the men laughed at my retreating back.

Running up the bank to the far side of the camp, I dropped off Anamaria's coat to her tent, which she shared with Elizabeth and Will Turner. After another five tents, I came to Gibbs' and my tent and rushed inside.

The tents we use were specifically made by a Spaniard village for nomadic tribes. They formed an octagon of strong canvas and were extremely heavy. Our interior was divided by another sheet of canvas; an addition I was happy to receive. One cot lay to each side, displaying a slight décor to match the occupants.

Thunder boomed throughout the air, much closer this time. A flash of lightening came shortly afterward.

I absentmindedly scratched underneath my bandanna, trying to decide what I was to do for the duration of the storm.

"Brian!" came Gibbs' voice from outside our tent.

"Aye?"

"The captain wants to see you in his tent," Gibbs stated as he came in to the tent, his gaze focused on the ground. "It was somethin' about-" he looked up and gaped.

"What's your problem, mate?" I asked, slightly annoyed at his discontinuation of speech.

Gibbs stared and backed up, looking me up and down. "Do yourself a favor," he said calmly, "and change before you go."

"What?" I looked down and gasped.

Anamaria's coat had done nothing with the prevention of rain hitting my clothing. The articles clung to every curve of my body, muscles and all. My hair had fallen out of my bandanna as well from where I scratched. I looked back up at Gibbs, my eyes pleading.

"Please," I begged, my voice faltering, "don't tell anyone about this!"

Gibbs looked me in the eye and agreed nodded. "I won't. But that doesn't change the fact that the captain wishes to speak with you. And you know he does not like to be kept waiting."

"Thank you." I quickly changed into my only set of spare clothes and my large overcoat. I nodded to Gibbs as I tucked my hair back into my bandanna and exited into the pouring rain.

The captain's tent was located in the center of the camp, a mere twenty paces from mine. Captain Sparrow loved to be the center of activity, as well as drink. A game of dice was going on under a tarp, not far from the area.

"Captain," I called from outside the tent.

"Come in." The captain responded from the other side. I pushed the flap aside and entered.

Unlike the rest, the captain's tent was Mongolian style; acting more as a portable cabin than an easy-set-up tent. A table was placed to one side covered in maps and navigating instruments, and a cot with a simple blanket on the other. The captain was currently bent over a map and blue print of the _Black Pearl_, a single candle lighting his work.

"You asked for me, sir." I spoke after a deafening roll of thunder.

A short silence answered me. I was about to ask again when the captain spoke. "You left a little early this afternoon." Captain Sparrow stated, not bothering to look up, "and this isn't the first time."

I stayed silent, aware that he didn't want a response.

He marked off an island on the map and crossed out a line on the ship blue prints. When he finished, he slowly and deliberately rose to his full height, a mere five inches above my five foot three inches. His bright brown eyes held mine, unwavering in their scrutiny; the orbs held a different gleam than the calculating gaze they usually did.

"Tell me, Brian," his gleam grew in intensity, "why is it you run for cover at the slightest drizzle? Do you not like rain?"

"I love the rain, sir."

"Uh-huh." He set down the charcoal piece he was holding. "So you like to drop your duties because you grew up in the rain." He raised an eyebrow in mock wonder. "You also hang around Anamaria a lot as well."

"We are friends; do you not like to be with yours?" I was more than slightly annoyed at this quiz of his. Something in the back of my head told me the captain was trying to get something vital from me.

He held me under his scrutinizing gaze. "Take off your bandanna, Brian."

"Sir?"

"Take off your bandanna." The captain ordered.

"Sir, I don't see why-"

"Take it off now."

I was slightly ruffled at the calmness his voice held; it showed no sign of the impatience I saw in his eyes. Slowly I brought my hands up to untie the knot of the small piece of cloth hiding my identity. It seemed like forever that I was standing there, my long brown hair falling over my shoulders and down my back. I stared straight into his eyes, awaiting my punishment.

Captain Sparrow turned and began to put away his work, rolling the papers up and setting them to the side. I took in his deliberate actions and stuck out my chin.

"I shall leave as quickly as possible so as to inconvenience you no more." I began to put my hair up and turn to walk out, but the look he gave me made me stop.

"Are you aware of the penalties for your crime?" he asked as he straightened back up.

"Yes: a sure drop and a sudden stop." I replied, steadily holding his gaze.

He continued to stare at me in the way I had seen him do not too ago. I became slightly uncomfortable.

"Does anyone else know about this?"

"Anamaria and Elizabeth have known for a while… and Gibbs found out just before I came here." I was beginning to worry about the growing thunder storm; I wasn't a big fan of them.

The captain cursed and chuckled to himself, "And he still let you come here? Well, Brian, err- what's your name?"

"Kathryn." My own name sounded odd to me.

He gave me a funny look. "Well, Miss Kathryn," the captain stated, "you can bet that everyone in this camp now knows your true gender or will know, depending on how quickly Gibbs gets drunk tonight."

The colour drained from my face. "I would appreciate a quick death please. I will not be thrown to ravenous wolves if I can avoid it."

Captain Sparrow laughed loudly and openly at this remark. "Now what gave you the idea that I was going to have you raped? Or even that I was gonna sentence you to death?"

"I thought…" my voice failed me. I gulped, "What do you plan to do to me then?"

The captain set down his rolls of paper. He walked closer to me. "Katie; can I call you Katie? You may be female, but you are one of the best sailors I have ever known. Not only can you floor my biggest man, but you can also outwit my smartest. To answer your question, I intend to keep you as my sailing master. Your techniques will be needed, I believe, in the days to come."

"Only if you give me the same treatment you've been giving me the past couple of years."

"You're in quite a position to make compromises. You'll only be treated the same if you come out and act as Anamaria does."

"Yes sir."

He looked a little taken aback, "That's it, no argument?"

I shook my head, "No argument."

"Good; now get out of 'ere before I change my mind." The captain watched me until I was completely out of sight.


	2. Discovery and Bets

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Katie and the plot... Unfortunately Disney owns pretty much all the rest. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2  
><strong>

I happily ran in the pouring rain towards Anamaria tent. The drinking had caused the level of noise to rival that of the thunder. Heads turned as I made my way through the ropes and tarps to a tent of similar style to mine. I could not wait to tell Anamaria about my fate.

"Ana, are you in there?" I asked outside the tent.

"Aye; come in."

I entered and Anamaria gasped.

"Katie! What the bloody 'ell do you think you're doing'?" she cried as she pulled me out of the rain.

"You shouldn't swear; it's unladylike." I smiled.

"What's wrong in your head, girl? Are you _trying_ to get yourself hanged?" Elizabeth came around the divider, her sophisticated air always present in her dress and manner of speech, "If Jack catches you-"

"He already has." I stated, "That's what I've come to tell you."

I quickly took their silence as a chance to explain. "The captain had his suspicions for a while, and he had called upon me." I started, "I get to stay sailing master as long as I act myself and not as Brian."

"And he's letting you stay with the crew?" Elizabeth asked. I nodded; she and Anamaria frowned.

"What?" I looked from one to the other in confusion.

"Why didn't you get punished?" Anamaria asked. "Not that I'm upset that you get to live, of course." She added hastily when she noticed my sharp glare.

I thought for a moment. "I was told I was needed with the crew." A new thought came to me. "You don't think he's gonna use me until the ship is repaired, then dump me at the nearest port, do you?"

"That's what I was thinking," Elizabeth began, "but that wouldn't make sense. Anamaria and I are women."

"Yeah, but we didn't hide our gender." Anamaria pointed out.

"You're also close with the men of his crew," I looked to Elizabeth, "You're married to his quartermaster, Will, and Anamaria's sleeping with one of the men on midnight watch; I think his name is Erik."

Elizabeth looked at Anamaria, who was blushing in embarrassment, "What! And you never told me about him?"

"I'm trying to figure out how Katie knew!" Anamaria protested.

Shouting came from right outside the tent. Will entered; his hair and clothes plastered to his skin from the rain. He looked at me.

"So it is true." He said. "They want you to show yourself," he began, "Gibbs kind of let it slip you weren't totally a man; they want to see for themselves."

I turned to Anamaria, "Can I borrow your pistol, just in case?"

She nodded and handed me two, "just in case." She smiled, grabbing a pair for herself.

We both walked side by side out under the thundering skies. The men's cries died down when they saw me. An uncomfortable silence fell on the crowd.

"Well; what are you gonna do now?" I asked the crew; all were soaked and shirtless. "You see what you wanted before you. What you gonna do?"

"Just remember," Anamaria spoke up, "she can level any of you, and has killed many men to save your hides."

The men looked uncomfortably to each other. Finally a single man stepped forward.

"Brian-or whoever you are-," the man, who I knew to be Jacob, stammered, "the

captain-"

"Already knows." I finished, "And he seems to not have a problem with it."

This shut them up.

I nodded at Jacob, "What say you?"

He looked me square in the eye. "I don't like the idea of having another woman on board, no matter how good you can be at sailing an' plundering'." He spat on the ground before me, "Watch your back _girl_." Jacob pushed his way through the crowd.

Those left of the men smiled and apologized. They now knew my name and that I was another woman in their midst; something I knew I was going to regret. But for now they treated me as their own.

* * *

><p>Three weeks had passed since the night I was found out, and nothing had changed. I was still treated with respect, and even a little more now from some, and the heat and sun still shot its rays upon us as we worked.<p>

The ship was beginning to look like its original self; it was a huge accomplishment considering all the damage the storm had caused. We had dropped a minor mast at the captain's order. Today, the crew was given a well-deserved break.

Anamaria, Elizabeth, and I were walking along the shoreline; all three were lost in our own thoughts. We saw some men swimming and playing chicken in the ocean. I saw Erik peel off his shirt to reveal a well-toned torso and noticed Anamaria's eyes follow him out. She caught me watching her.

"What?" she blushed; she had been doing that a lot lately.

"Go on and join him." I nodded towards Erik who was now dunking two other men from his watch. Elizabeth smirked.

"Don't tell me you're with this crazy loon?" Anamaria asked her, "Swipe that grin off your face. It's making me sick."

"No, that would be your baby." I joked.

Anamaria looked horror struck. "I ought to smack you around some to get those thoughts out of your head!"

"I was kidding! Honest!" I looked at her; Elizabeth was looking between her and Erik with another smirk.

"It wouldn't be so bad, would it?" Elizabeth asked. Anamaria just shook her head and sped away from us.

We sat down on a nearby log and were soon back to our comfortable silence again.

"I wonder what would happen if we joined in." I stated, "I bet I could swim farther than any of those blokes."

"I doubt they would want to compete in anything against you," Elizabeth said, "They would not want to risk losing."

"I'll do it if you do." Anamaria smiled, looking from me to Elizabeth and back.

"I'll take you on." I pressed.

"Winner does the others chores for a week," Anamaria bet.

"Done. Elizabeth, are you coming?" I asked.

She shook her head. "I'm more modest than most." She laughed.

Anamaria and I shrugged and walked down toward the waterline. We walked straight up to the group betting each other.

"You boys look like you're in need of real competition." I stated looking at each man.

"Just what did you have in mind?" Erik smirked at Anamaria.

"Winner gets five nights of whatever they want." Anamaria stood confidently looking each man present in the eye, "Anything."

"Sounds interesting enough. State your terms." The captain crossed over to our group, taking off his clothing to just his breeches. His arms held across his gleaming chest.

"Whoever can swim the farthest wins," I replied, "it's just a simple way of telling which of you has courage…and stamina enough to please the likes of women."

They grinned at one another and looked to the captain for his approval.

"Since we have naught but our pants you must likewise be covered." He said, "However, you must use what you have with you now; you're not permitted to leave. You have five minutes: go."

Anamaria and I immediately took off our shirts, for earlier we had tied our extra bandannas around ourselves as a sort of support as well as cover. Jack, Erik and the men looked slightly put out. We then stripped off our boots and stockings.

When we nodded Captain Sparrow stated, "Let us begin."

Ten of us lined up in the wave line of the ocean, Anamaria and I being almost out to our chests. Everyone was determined to win, and peals of laughter spread throughout the remaining crew standing on the beach.

On the captain's signal we dove into the cooling ocean.

It felt good to be out of the direct sunlight and into something much colder. The salty water crashed down around our bodies as, one by one, the group swam passed the break line of waves. I stroked slowly, diving under the cresting waves and lolling over the rolling ones, saving my energy for the swim back. We lost five men within the first seven minutes and about three more were quickly tiring.

"Give it up, Katie," Anamaria panted in between strokes, "I'm winning this one!"

"Over my dead body!" I laughed swimming a little faster. It was between me, her, and the captain now. My head was level with his shoulder.

We swam out farther for fifteen more minutes.

"I give!" Anamaria called from behind.

It was just the captain and me now, and I was determined to beat him, if only to show my worth. We both slowed to comfortable strokes.

"You know what I'm gonna do when I win?" the captain asked, his harsh breathing stirring my emotions.

"_If_ you win," I corrected.

"What do you mean 'if'? I intend to have you tamed to my bidding by the end of the five nights you promised me."

"Really, you honestly think you're gonna win?"

"Of course." He stated in a matter-of-factly voice.

"What makes you so sure?"

"I know the way back."

I looked around me and saw nothing but ocean; he wasn't kidding. The spray of the sea had obscured any landmarks that would be visible on a calm day. We both had stopped our swimming.

"Now, here's how it's gonna work," Jack said, "Since I'm a nice guy I'll allow you to call it a draw and none of us will have won."

I nodded for him to continue.

"However, you will forever be in debt for one night of _my _choosing: anytime, anywhere. Therefore you keep your stubborn pride and I still get what I was promised as winner."

I thought over this in my head; his solution seemed the only logical thing I could think of at that moment.

"Alright." I said quietly.

"What was that?"

"Alright," I yelled, "I agree."

He smiled fully. "I knew you would. Follow me."

We slowly make our way back to the island, its sister in view behind it. By the time I touched bottom I was breathing so hard it hurt. Jack and I collapsed on the sand; it seemed everyone else had done the same.

"Well?" they asked after a time.

"It was a tie." The captain pointed, "We both make it to the Banks and started back."

"That true?" Anamaria asked. I nodded, too exhausted to speak.

After a time I sat up and smiled at Anamaria, "I beat you. You owe me a couple of chores." She smiled back, obviously relieved that I was okay. Jack and the others gave us weird looks. "Personal bet." I explained. My stomach growled as I laid back down.

"C'mon," Anamaria hoisted me up, "let's get you refreshed."

"Food is overrated." I muttered, picking up my shirt.

"Wait!" Erik called. Anamaria and I turned around. "Since it was a tie, who gets the prize?"

"It has yet to be discussed." I said as I began to walk towards camp, Anamaria and Elizabeth at my side.

**Thank you so much for those who have read this story. Reviews are most welcome and will earn the reviewers a virtual cookie :)**


	3. Drinking to Kill

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything POTC. It all still belongs to the Mouse.**

**Thank you very much to all those who have reviewed and added my story to their Favorites! Virtual cookies, freshly baked, go to ashie-slytherin-greenflames and Shadowsammy! And now, on with the show!**

When we were well rested and fed, the drinking games began. No man in the crew was going to pass up an opportunity to get drunk off their- well; you know what I mean- which may not be the best thing in the world. Four games of dice and cards were set up around fires near the center of the camp. Cries of happiness and defeat came up scattered throughout the evening.

I sat on a hillside overlooking the camp. The moon cast its light down upon the tops of the tents and pathways. Small fires dotted the valley below. From where I was stationed, I could see the games clearly. Gibbs was going against Jacob, who was on his seventh game and becoming dangerously tipsy. Will Turner, surprisingly, was drinking against the captain; Elizabeth was watching closely from the side. Two guys, Jeremiah and Pete, were just beginning to end their three hour battle. Both seemed on the verge of collapsing. But the game that held the most attention was between Ana and Erik.

Not only was it the only coed game, but it was being used as fast cash. From what I could see, most of the money was on Ana. I smiled as she and the crowed screamed. This was the most I had seen her smile in a long time. In many ways it reminded me of my dad.

Nathaniel Denison was a merchant sailor of the Caribbean until the day my mother died in childbirth with me. He gave up his sailing life to provide care for my older brother, Christopher, and myself. But when the money for governesses and food began to run low, my father returned to his life at sea, leaving my brother in charge of my care. The two men were the most honorable men I have ever met; often going without to make sure others had all they required to live comfortably.

Both Ana and my father had the same attitude on life: it's short and people are stupid, so use both to your advantage. I have heard Ana mutter these exact words when she was extremely angry.

"SET THEM UP, AND KNOCK THEM DOWN!" Will and Jack's game had just finished and they were in the process of chugging the extra alcohol.

The only game in play now was Ana and Erik's. Erik seemed to be folding under the pressure from the crew and he was very tentative in his moves. I laughed aloud while watching Ana feign defeat then down three shots, pulling the lead. My smile faltered as the feeling of being watched crept upon me. The smell of hard liquor filled my nostrils.

I turned around at the sound of a leaf breaking and came face-to-face with the barrel of a pistol.

"Don't move and you won't get shot." Jacob slurred through his half deteriorated teeth. I slowly stood up to try and reason with him; Jacob slammed the butt of his gun against my cheek. "I told you to stay still woman! Sit your arse down!"

I stood where I was, looking out of my peripheral for something to take his mind away from me. Finding nothing, I hit his elbow, causing his arm to fly up and his pistol to fire into the night. My fist found his nose and thrust up.

"You whore!" Jacob grabbed my hair and dragged me screaming to the ground. "Hold still!" he was trying desperately to unhook my belt; his pants were undone.

"No!" I yelled squirming and smacking as hard as I could. "Get off me!" Pushing with all my might I finally rolled him off me. My knee found Jacob's hard groin. I grabbed my knife from the top of my boot and thrust it through his chest, stilling his movements.

"Katie!" I heard Elizabeth cry. My eyes squinted closed as a lantern was brought up to shine where I lay on the grass. She knelt beside me.

"Oh my god, Katie, what happened?" Ana asked running up behind Elizabeth, looking me up and down, "Why are you covered in blood?"

I looked at Jacob's dead body a little ways away; I was too shocked to speak. My breathing and heartbeat were racing, causing me to become dizzy. Elizabeth smoothed back my damp hair from my face.

"Don't worry," she said, "Jack and the others will be here in a minute, and they'll sort this out."

I shook my head vigorously at this. "I have to leave, I can't stay here."

"Katie what are you talking about?" Ana grabbed my arms to hold me down.

"I killed one of his men," I replied, "he's gonna kill me!"

"Who?" Elizabeth and Ana asked in unison.

"Anamaria…Elizabeth… Katie!" a call came from the bottom of the hill.

"Jack up 'ere!" Ana called back.

I started struggling again, "No he'll kill me." I began smacking at Ana's hands, "Let me go!"

"Katie-"

"No! Let me go!"

"What the bloody 'ell is going' on?" Jack panted as he hiked up the hill; he paused when he saw me. "Katie-"

"I didn't mean to; it wasn't my fault; he threatened me first-"

"Katie," the captain cut me off, "What are you talking about?"

I looked at Jacob's body again; his lifeless eyes stood open, staring. Jack walked over to examine him. He let out a small sigh.

"Did you do this Katie?" he asked, not looking towards me.

"Yes, sir." I stated softly.

"And the gun?" Jack had picked up the tossed the spent pistol.

"He threatened me with it." My mouth had gone dry.

Jack threw the gun aside. "Anamaria… Elizabeth."

"Yes?" they asked.

"Please escort Katie to your tent and stay there until I come," Jack looked at me. "I'll speak with you then."

I nodded and numbly followed Ana and Elizabeth down the hill and through the camp. I was vaguely aware of the men's curious looks from over their table games. I laughed in spite of myself when I sat down in the tent.

"What?" Elizabeth asked, her eyes wary.

"I must look a royal mess." I smiled, yawning a little.

"Here, put this on." Ana handed me a spare shirt. "I'm afraid red is not your colour girl."

I chuckled as I quickly changed; a pain shot up my arm.

"Hold still," Elizabeth grabbed my arm and pulled up the shirt fabric. "It's a bullet wound." She stated after a short examination.

"Is the bullet still in?" I asked, looking away while Ana probed it.

"Nah, just looks like a surface shot." She replied. "It grazed about an inch in, but no bullet."

Elizabeth grabbed some bandages and soaked them in the water basin. She began to wrap my arm gently. When she was done, Will entered.

"Jack's coming." He said when Elizabeth inquired.

My stomach felt like it was going to erupt. I quickly pulled the shirt sleeve down to cover my wound.

Captain Sparrow entered in an exhausted manner; he had a slight limp when he walked.

"Well, I see you've gotten a bit calmer." He commented as he sat down across from me. "How are you feeling?"

"Alright, I guess."

He gave me a look that clearly stated he didn't believe me. "You want to explain what happened?"

"Do I have a choice?" I asked, my stomach rising a little further. Jack shook his head in response. I looked to Ana and Elizabeth, Will by her side, then to the ground.

Slowly I reiterated exactly what had happened on the hill, when I was sitting alone watching the games, to when Jack found Ana, Elizabeth and I. Ana then told how she and Elizabeth bandaged my arm after discovering I'd been shot. Every once-in-a-while Jack would have us stop and repeat a section to make sure he had it right.

"Let me see your wound."

I pulled up my sleeve and unbound the bandage. Jack took a close look at it.

He made a small grunt. "Gibbs has stitches that'll help bind this closed." He stated while I wrapped my arm up again. "When he's sober you should have him stitch you together."

"Yes, sir."

Jack paused and looked me square in the eye, "You alright?"

I absently nodded.

The captain looked slightly uncomfortable for a moment. "If that happens again, aim for their stomach to knock 'em down and come get me, Will, or Gibbs."

"Yes, sir." I thought for a moment. "That's it?" I asked, surprised he didn't punish me.

"Yep." He said as he stood up and began to walk out.

"I just killed one of your men!" I cried, following him out the tent, "I committed a crime! An' you're not gonna punish me?"

Jack turned and looked at me. "In case you missed it, young lady, you're with a band of pirates, that's a crime; you hid your gender for nearly eight years, that's a crime. So what you killed a man! It was self-defense wasn't it?"

"Yeah, but-"

"Then why in hell's name are you complaining'?"

That shut me up.

I crossed my arms across my chest, "I don't know." My brows wrinkled together in thought. "I guess it doesn't make sense, but then again nothing in my life has made sense for a long time." I smiled.

Jack began to walk again, slowly due to his limp.

"What happened?" I asked indicating towards his leg.

He was silent and we both sat down on a bench.

"When I was seven, me mum and I lived on a rocky sea shore," Jack began, his gaze faraway. "Our hut faced the east and it was almost right on the water line at times. One morning I was out real early, letting me mum sleep in. I decided I was gonna swim out an' grab something for her to eat from the ocean because we rarely had enough meat. But while I was cleaning the fish on the rocks, a noise made me jump. My knee got wedged in between two boulders, crushing my knee. Ever since then it goes out when I work it too hard. This time it was the swimming."

"Sorry." I replied, knowing full-well that I dragged him into that.

"Ah, don't worry 'bout it; it's old news." Jack waved his hand to emphasize. He smiled down at me, "Speaking of swimming…"

"Not tonight, please." I broke into a grin in spite of myself.

"I'm only jesting, love."

My stomach flip-flopped and my blood began to boil. Luckily Jack's head was turned so he didn't see me blush.

We sat in silence for a time, the men's laughter coursing through the camp. A game of dice was going on almost straight ahead from where Jack and I sat. As I sat watching I felt someone's eyes on me, and when I turned to Jack he quickly withdrew his gaze. I then realized how close we were sitting.

"Well I better head back before Elizabeth worries," I stated, wiping my sweaty hands on my blood caked pants.

"I know what you mean." Jack smiled, "See you later."

I nodded and smiled as I turned to leave, aware of Jack's unceasing gaze.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And there you have the third installment. I hope you all are enjoying the story; I promise it will be picking up very soon. Just have to get the introductory chapters under way :) **


	4. Any Port in a Storm

**Thank you to all who have been enjoying the story so far! As always, nothing but Katie belongs to me. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The <em>Black Pearl<em> was finished and at sea two days later, just in time for the last of the summer storms to burst around us. Not four hours after we left the small cove where the _Pearl_ had been beached, the sky began to turn a menacing dark grey. It was the risk we took sailing in these waters; the summer weather held a torturous love affair with the swelling waves. The captain stood behind the wheel barking orders for Will and Gibbs to give the crew; the crew, in return, ran wildly around the deck, making sure everything was securely tied down. Clouds rolled above us with a menacing growl and flashes of lightening.

I stood alone in the crow's nest, keeping track of the storm and a weather eye out for passing vessels. The swell of the waves caused my lookout point to become a place for constant swaying. Since my arm had recently been stitched up and bandaged I was absolutely useless with helping the rest of the crew.

A flash of lightning brightened the western horizon; the roar of thunder answered. The wind seemed to be carrying the clouds north, the opposite direction we were heading.

Our course was set for Tortuga, an island off shore of northern Hispaniola: the safest place in the Caribbean for pirates to stock up on much needed food and supplies. Against the wind, like we were going, the ship should make port in a week. We had barely enough supplies to last us until then.

Another bolt flashed; closer this time. A slight drizzle began to fall.

"We have rain!" I yelled down to Gibbs, "And the storm's looking like it's going to pass right over us."

"Thank you lass, you're doing a fine job!" Gibbs yelled back easily, a lopsided grin resting on his face.

I smiled to myself from the praise. In the past couple of days the men, especially Gibbs, have become easy-going, despite all that happened. They had taken Jacob's death lightly, claiming he was constantly badgering them with his constant scorn towards how the captain ran his ship.

My smiled faded slightly in memory of that fight. It was forever implanted in my mind, haunting me at night as I lay down on my bed hoping for the little sleep I knew wouldn't come. That wasn't my first kill, but the thought that it was one of the crew caused me to worry about some of the other men. Elizabeth assured me not to be wary, for, beside Jacob, Jack trusted his crew.

A flash of lightning shone through the darkening sky, snapping my attention upward.

"One one-thousand, two one-thousand, three one-thousand, four-" the thunder rolled throughout, marking the storm nearly eight miles off.

The rain began to fall mercilessly, slowly at first then faster and harder. Ocean spray sought to drench everyone on board. The crew worked frantically the hold the flapping sails in place as the wind began to pick up.

Another bolt.

"One one-thousand, two-" A large roll cascaded through the sky not four miles away. My stomach clenched in anxiety- I hate thunderstorms. What made matters worse I was at the highest point on the ship. Some way off another flash streaked the sky.

The ship began to sway dangerously far with the rising swells.

"Captain!" I could barely hear Gibbs yell above the pounding rain, "How much longer?"

Thunder covered Jack's answer. Another wave caused me to lose my balance.

My bandaged arm slammed against the edge of the crow's nest. I screamed out with pain as I sank to the bottom of the two-man basket. The pain eased away as quickly as it had come.

Slowly I rose again, only to be knocked back down by another tilt.

The rain added hail; this was not a good day.

I growled in frustration as a particularly large piece of hail hit me on the head. I silently cursed the crew for working as hard as we did to finish the _Black Pearl_ so soon. The small balls of ice pelted the ship with a merciless vengeance. The majority of them landed all around me, saving those at the base of the mast from becoming targets. The moisture made my hair cling to my face and kept falling in my eyes.

A bolt of lightning hit the water about two hundred yards from the ship.

"Katie! Katie!" faint cries were coming from below. I pulled myself over to look from the edge. Ana and Will stood side-by-side yelling something almost inaudible. Everyone was rushing to get below deck. "Come in!" they both yelled in unison.

I nodded my understanding and made to climb down; the ship tilted again, I braced myself on the mast. Reaching out I tried desperately to snatch the rope to the deck. I drew back as the waves rolled under. Five times the rope eluded my grasp. For the sixth time I slowly reached dangerously far, but at the same time the ship bucked sharply making me airborne.

I grabbed blinding for something to hold, my slick hands grasped some rope. My hands slipped sending me to the deck, landing on my injured arm. Blinded by tears of pain and rain, I rose and sped for the cover below deck. I made my way to the corridor leading to the galley where, by the sound of it, everyone made to rest and await our fate.

I leaned against the wall just outside of the galley bracing my arm, trying in vain to catch my breath. The pain in my arm was intoxicating. My eyes shut. The pain was beginning to be too much; the world began to spin, and then blackness took over...

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes to the distant sound of my name. A cool cloth rested upon my brow. Soft fabric surrounded my frame, and warmth was spreading from my upper arm to my head. Slowly I opened my weary eyes to see where I was. I was laid out upon a bed, the blankets covering me up to my neck. A single candle illuminated the room in which I was stationed, bringing to light cabinets filled with different instruments and books and a table covered in miscellaneous papers. Elizabeth sat on the edge of the bed; her face was creased with worry.<p>

"How do you feel?" she asked, removing the cloth to feel my forehead.

"Fine," I lied. A moan of pain escaped me as I tried to shift.

"Lye still," Elizabeth commanded softly. I sighed as I laid back against the pillows.

"What happened?" I asked with my eyes half closed. My mouth felt like it was about to crack.

"A fall opened your arm when you passed out," she began, "no one knew you were unconscious until Jack came down and told us he took you here and needed help. By that time the infection caused a fever." Elizabeth paused, "You also had a slight concussion, so you won't be falling asleep anytime soon." She sprayed my face with cold water, causing my eyes to snap open.

"Bloody 'ell woman, I'm awake!" I cried.

"I know." She giggled. Her laughter ceased as the door opened.

Through my barely open eyes I saw the captain enter the cabin, his cabin I noticed as I took another sight tour around. His composure was exhausted as he ran his hand through his seemingly wet hair, shrugging his overcoat onto a convenient chair.

"Is it still raining?" I asked quietly. Elizabeth nodded.

"How's she doing?" Jack asked Elizabeth quietly; oblivious to the fact I was awake.

"She says she's fine, but her fever is still extremely high," Elizabeth turned to face him as she said this. "I think her arm is hurting her still as well."

"I'm fine!" I protested weakly, causing the captain to whip his head to face me.

"She's stubbornly obnoxious, a sign she's getting better." Jack smiled as he came by the bed.

"Oh ha-ha," I turned uncomfortably and accidentally laid on my bandaged arm. I bit my lip in pain, slowly sinking to the verge of blacking out again. I heard soothing words coming from somewhere near but sounding so distant. A calming, yet rough hand was placed upon my brow. Slowly, the pain went away.

Jack unbound my arm and cursed. "It just doesn't want to clean, does it?" he asked no one in particular. I looked down at the white and red mush that used to be my upper left arm.

"I'll go get Gibbs." Elizabeth gently rose from the bed and walked out the door.

"How long has it been like this?" I asked after a pause.

"'Bout four days." Jack replied, dabbing a warm cloth on my wound. With his free hand Jack grabbed a cup. "Drink it; you sound like you came from the desert."

I gratefully accepted the cool water. My dry throat had caused my voice to become hoarse. "Thank you."

"No problem, love."

I watched the captain's hands in an almost dreamlike state. Four days; I've been in the captain's cabin, in his _bed _for four days. All of a sudden I felt strangely uncomfortable.

"You'll be staying in here until you're better," Jack said, then added, as if he guessed my thoughts, "I've been right below with Gibbs, so if you need us just fall off the bed an' we'll come."

I smiled in spite of myself, "Sure, I'll do that."

My eyes closed for a brief second. I watched the flame of the candle dance above the stick. A sudden chill came over me; I breathed out a sigh when it had passed.

Jack's hand touched my cheek, and I turned to him. Deep concern was in his beautiful brown eyes; I quickly turned my gaze from his.

"You sure you're alright?" he whispered softly. I nodded slightly. His body was close, his face much closer. I felt a flare of emotion fun through me as he leaned forward ever so slightly, causing his lips to lightly brush against mine. He slowly rose to look into my confused eyes. Again Jack brought his lips down, caressing my slightly open mouth with their surprisingly smooth texture.

He brought his hand to rest upon my neck, his other brushing back my hair. Almost forcefully he pulled away.

I gazed at him for a moment, puzzling over what had happened. This had to be a dream. Jack tore his eyes away from mine as he finished cleaning my arm. Neither of us spoke.

After a few tense minutes, Elizabeth and Gibbs walked through the door. Ana was close behind them. The awkward silence continued.

"Let's have a look," Gibbs stated as he took up Jack's place beside me. He let out a low whistle at the sight of the wound. "This'll have to be drained."

The colour ran from my face, "Drained?" Gibbs nodded.

"That sounds gruesome." Ana said, as she chewed on a nail.

"Thanks Ana." I replied sarcastically.

"Oh, it's nothing to worry about." Elizabeth stated, and then added to Gibbs, "Is it?"

He shook his head in response, "We just puncture the pustules with a needle and drain out the infection."

"It may not sound bad to you lot, but it sounds painful on this end!" I protested, trying to squirm away from Gibbs.

"Now just calm down," Gibbs concluded with his hands for emphasis, "the sooner we start this, the sooner it'll all be over."

He began the draining in a silent room- he ended in a room full of screams.


	5. Arguments

**Thank you all those who have added my story to their favorites! Reviews are always welcome, and I thank Scribbled Truth and ashie-slytherin-greenflames for their kind reviews!**

**Disclaimer: As always, I own nothing but my characters and plot line. The rest still belongs to the Mouse. On to the next chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Arguments<strong>

Excitement is an understatement when you describe the crews' emotions at seeing the civilization of Tortuga when we docked at sunset. Exhilaration is more befitting; and I'm not sure you can accurately call the pirate haven of Tortuga civilized.

As soon as we made port everyone, including Will and Elizabeth, went ashore. The sound of gunshots and drunken singing could be heard clearly from where the _Pearl_ was docked. Evening taverns and professions had just began their daily grind; some of them literally. Today, the usually amusing sight was causing a headache, so, since someone had to stay behind and watch the ship, I held back for the time being. We were scheduled to stay a week, maybe longer, so I figured one day of total silence and relaxation would suffice. My arm had caused me little trouble over the past few days, ever since it was drained.

I cringed involuntarily at the thought of that excruciating pain.

All was calm in the harbor; the boats sat silently, their masts silhouetted against the setting sun. I listened to the gentle rhythm of the waves hitting the bow of the _Black Pearl_. Every now and again laughter and gunshots could be heard from the town, a good indicator that all was well.

I sat on the rail musing, probably for the better part of two hours. Incoherent thoughts ran through my mind.

My sketch pad rested on the steps near the helm. I walked over and opened it to a blank page. I had always been good at drawing; it was how I de-stressed as a child. Sometimes I would take my sketchpad and run to the woods that surrounded our house. I would draw anything my eyes would take in, sometimes even what my mind conjured up.

I placed my charcoal stick on the canvas and began my next scene. In no time I had a near to perfect mirror of the_ Black Pearl_ at rest in the harbor. The setting sun was reflected in the waters between the ships at rest, the rocky shore jutting its way into the sides of the paper. Trees were swaying slightly with the breeze of the ocean cool air meeting the near to oppressing heat from the town. When I was near to completing the scene, I heard boot steps on the ramp.

"Off in another rampage of girlish fantasies I see." Ana giggled from the port railing.

"What's wrong with that?" I asked, gently setting aside my almost completed work. "Where's Erik, I thought you guys were all going drinking?"

Ana shook her head, "He's off getting drunk as we said he would… I just couldn't handle the sight."

"A bit different when you can't join in?" I smiled at the joke. Ana stuck her tongue out at me.

Ana was about to voice a retort when Elizabeth came on the deck in a huff.

"What's up with you?" Ana called. Elizabeth only glanced in our direction as she walked below deck. "Where's Will?"

"Why don't you go ask your bloody Captain?" Elizabeth snapped before disappearing below deck.

Ana and I shared a quizzical look before following in her wake.

We found Elizabeth in her cabin down the hall from the stairs leading below deck, angrily shoving books onto their respectable shelves. She was muttering curses she inevitably picked up from the crew; by the sound of them, they were aimed towards the captain.

"What happened?" I asked.

Elizabeth grunted in anger, "Jack decided him and Will needed to sit down with an 'old friend'. It didn't bother me until this guy starts going on about some calligrapher's treasure-"

"_The_ Calligrapher's Treasure?" Ana and I gasped.

"Don't tell me… you know all about it." Elizabeth was anything but happy.

"Who doesn't?" Elizabeth gave me a look. "Well… uh, it's known throughout the pirate world at least."

Elizabeth growled in frustration as she continued cleaning the cabin she shared with Will. A knock came on the door.

"Who is it?" Elizabeth answered. Will entered a sheepish look on his face. Elizabeth glared at him. "So did you finally get enough fairy-tales this evening?"

"It wasn't all that bad." Will explained calmly, "The tale was extremely interesting."

Ana nodded in agreement, which earned her a death glare.

I glared back, "Oh, c'mon Elizabeth! It's just a story made up to encourage piracy."

"Yeah! It also has a lot of interesting history." Ana added.

"Really? Well why don't you tell me all about it?" Elizabeth mocked, "I'd absolutely _love_ to hear it!"

Elizabeth sat on the bed in expectant waiting. No one said a word, each one of us was aware at just how dangerous a mood Elizabeth was in. She didn't mind piracy, as long as the part she played was minimal and away from stupidity. Legends definitely fell into the category of stupidity.

A few moments later another knock came from the other side of the door.

"Come in." Will said; glad to have something to distract the track of conversation. Jack entered.

He looked slightly bewildered. "What? Having a party an' you didn't invite little ol' me?" Jack grinned at Ana and me.

"What can we help you with, Mr. Sparrow?" Elizabeth asked in a kind tone, the vein above her left temple stuck out extremely far.

"I'm here to discuss a proposition with Will, Ana, and Katie. You can join in if you wish but I doubt you'll enjoy the topic." Jack answered in one breath.

Elizabeth, straining very hard to control her temper, only looked at Jack. If looks could kill, he would have been struck down ten times over. "And just what is this proposition?"

"We're going after treasure o' course!" Jack gleefully thrashed his hands through the air for effect.

Elizabeth pursed her lips.

"Jack." Everyone's attention turned to Will, "Elizabeth and I need to talk for a moment."

Jack nodded and put his hands together to show his understanding and beckoned Ana and me to follow him out. The three of us walked to the deck in silence. As we stood waiting, angry shouts could be heard from below.

"Was it just me," Jack stated, "or was Elizabeth extremely mad at me?"

The sound of the town spread through the silence.

"She's mad at Will for listening to the tale with you." I said.

"So she's mad at me." Jack replied under his breath.

"Who'd you talk to anyway?" Ana asked.

"An old friend of mine," Jack answered. "He normally has an issue with lying to others, but he has yet to do so to me, so I took what he said as honest."

"What else is there to this search?" I absently watched the horizon.

"Bailey is to come with us." Jack said simply.

"Jack; are you crazy?" Ana rounded on him. "Did you even stop to think that this guy is using you?"

"What?"

"Ana's right, sir." I stated, "You said yourself you couldn't trust him."

"On most subjects," Jack intervened, "I know he ain't lying on this, alright?"

Ana and I shared a look. Jack glared evenly towards both of us.

"Fine," he began; he thrust a finger in my direction. "You're coming with me tomorrow when I go back to talk to him. Just you. That way you'll see I'm telling the truth and you won't be pressed into thinkin' somethin' you don't believe!"

"So you're leaving it up to me to decide if this Bailey character can come with us? What if I just don't like him?"

Jack shrugged his shoulders and walked down to his cabin, leaving Ana and me to our separate thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know it was a little short, but I promise the storyline goes up from here :) Reviews?**


	6. Tortuga

**Thanks again to the wonderful reviewers! Without ashie-slytherin-greenflames, Shadowsammy, and sparrowismyhummingbird I wouldn't know what to do with all these virtual cookies! Your insight on the story really helps fuel the creativity :)**

**On a different note, I will be heading out of state for about a week, and I'll try my best to give you all a few chapters to tie you over :) Oh, and I don't own anything but my original characters. Everything else will probably always belong to the Mouse, no matter how many cookies I bribe him with...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Tortuga<strong>

Dressed as a young man once more, I made my way through the winding streets of Tortuga at Jack's side. Taverns and storefronts pressed around us as we cautiously bypassed the major taverns and whorehouses towards a little pub known as The Wolf's Den.

It was a shabby place, jam-packed with ruthless pirates and enticing women. To the left as we entered, a counter with bottles lining the wall behind ran from one wall to the other, leaving a tiny space for a stairway leading to the second floor. Five wenches worked behind the bar, pleasing customers in numerous ways. To the right of the door, tables scattered throughout an open room. The man we were here to see sat alone in the farthest corner.

The man I presumed to be Bailey stood as we finally made our way. He was a strong man, by the looks of him. His short red hair shot out in all directions; half of his shirt-tail hung un-tucked. He had a handsome face with a few wrinkles and a tan. But his eyes held something I had seen too little of in my lifetime: intelligence.

Where the captain had it in abundance, and Will had some, it was nothing compared to what this man had, I shuddered involuntarily as Jack introduced us.

"Brian, this 'ere is Bailey Lynch; Bailey this is one of me crew: Brian O'Pieter."

"Nice to meet you," Bailey offered his hand. I nodded in greeting as I shook it. "Nice grip." Bailey chuckled to himself as we all sat down.

"Now Bailey, we'd like to keep this short," Jack began, surprisingly refusing the drink Bailey offered.

"Oh, of course." Bailey replied, a little too enthusiastically, "Well then get right to it!"

"You mentioned yesterday a treasure-" Jack started.

"Yes, the Calligrapher's Treasure. Go on."

"Can you tell us what you know about it?" I asked. Bailey looked confused. "Do you know the story behind it?"

Bailey's face brightened; he took a swig of rum. "I'm pretty sure you're both familiar with the battle between the natives and the colonizers?" Jack and I nodded. "Well during the battle for who should control these islands, the Spanish decided they would rob the land while it was in turmoil." He paused as he took a drink. "Well, it just so happened that the wealthiest man living here was Emerson Johnson, the calligrapher. When the Spanish came a-knocking on old Emerson's door, they were greeted by a map…" Bailey leaned across the table towards Jack and me, "a treasure map."

I looked at Bailey skeptically. "Before you continue, how much of this is actually true?"

"Why, all of it!" Bailey cried, "I never tell a lie!"

Jack snorted.

"Well… almost never." Bailey took another quick sip. "Allow me to continue: with this treasure map, a letter was found. The letter told of a series of clues that would eventually lead to such a treasure that even the richest king would fall to whoever possessed it. It was signed 'Emerson the Calligrapher' and stated that the map was the first clue.

"I've been looking for ten years and not once have I come close to finding the second clue." Bailey finished.

Jack and I shared a look. I made sure he read the disbelief in my eyes.

"So you have the map; the first clue?" Jack asked turning back to face Bailey.

Bailey's face lit up. "Had it tattooed on me chest eight years ago!"

Bailey unbuttoned his shirt and pulled the fabric aside to reveal a very detailed map. The coordinates of a small island was marked above a star. Port Nassau was where the track started; it had markings to show the general direction towards the second clue.

"Who did this?" I asked, slightly curious.

"An old friend of mine."

"What did you do to keep him silent?" my curiosity got the best of me.

He gave me and Jack a level look. "I shot him."

"Oh." My face fell a little, "And why is it you haven't been able to find the second clue?"

Bailey's mouth twitched a bit before answering. "The island where it is located is a bit… unwelcoming."

"And what makes you think it would be any easier for the '_Pearl_ to gain access and find the clue?"

"I hear your captain is a mastermind and can do anything." He replied sheepishly, toasting Jack with his rum. I let the matter drop at a signal from Jack.

Bailey's face eased back to his normal smile. "Now, Jack, you've heard my terms for revealing the map; so now's the moment of truth."

Jack looked to me.

I looked to Bailey to Jack and back again. The sound of the tavern, which had been drowned out by Bailey's enthusiastic telling, returned as I contemplated why it took him so long to seek out help. Slowly, I let out a sigh. I nodded while staring at the tabletop. Somehow I knew I was going to regret this.

Jack turned to Bailey, "Can you be ready in about three days?"

Bailey nodded while downing the last of his drink.

"We leave on that day at noon. If you're late, you're left behind." Jack's face became deadly serious. "I suggest while you're here you get all your whoring in; I have women on me ship and they are not to be touched under any circumstances."

Bailey glanced at me and cracked up; clearly he thought this was a joke. He quickly stopped when he noticed Jack wasn't laughing.

"I'm serious." Was all Jack said; Bailey agreed.

A little while later, Jack and I walked slowly through the outskirts of Tortuga. To be away from the crew was somewhat of a luxury for pirate captains. The few times every couple of months that the ship makes port was the only time the captain had the chance to be truly alone for a time. Why Jack was bringing me away from the ship was beyond my comprehension, but I figured there was probably a good reason we went away from the docks. Laughter and gunshots sounded throughout the night air, breaking the silence between us. A quarter-moon lit the path we walked on.

Once we got away from The Wolf's Den and the mass of pirates at the heart of the port, I stripped off my bandana and let my hair hang free. Having the long locks up in a tightly wound bandanna caused my head to ache occasionally. The breeze swept through it and the night with refreshing grace. I smiled to myself as I took in the new view around us.

Some may have guessed that Tortuga hid more than the place for pirates and whores. They had an inkling that beauty could be found outside the town's limits. If one was to venture to fill this curiosity, one would be met by lush trees and hills covered with foliage. As Jack and I went farther and farther away from the town, the more beauty there was to be found.

"So," Jack stated, breaking the now complete silence between us, "what do you think of old Bailey?"

"One: he's not old." I joked, "I told you to let him on, didn't I?"

"Yeah, you did, but you were reluctant to do so." Jack replied.

"Reluctant." I repeated, a soft smile playing at my lips. "I never knew you understood what a word that complex would mean."

He chuckled, but refused to be irked by my taunt. "Did you see somethin' I didn't in him?"

Yes; I saw intelligence in a scheming face, I thought but instead muttered, "I've just had a hard time trusting many people in my lifetime."

We both walked in an awkward silence. Ever since that day in his cabin, the captain and I hadn't spoken much. It seemed that he understood my discomfort when it came to that kiss. Although he went out of his way to check on me every once-in-awhile during these past few days, it was never for more than a few minutes of simple pleasantries.

"Katie, can I ask you somethin'?" Jack stared at the ground beneath his feet.

"Of course," I answered.

"Why have you been avoiding me?"

I stopped in my tracks and stared at his bent form, thoroughly bewildered. "What are you talking about, sir?" I asked, "I was given firm orders to stay stationary until we docked."

"That's not the avoiding I meant." Jack said almost inaudibly. He stopped and faced me.

We stared at each other long and hard, each of us working feverously to decipher the others thoughts. Jack started towards me.

"I'm not entirely sure I understand, sir." I said unevenly, my thoughts were slowly dissipating with every step he took.

"Call me Jack, love." He said softly, still advancing slowly.

"Sir…?" He was too close. My breath caught in my throat; my mind was going numb. I shouldn't be here, in this position; my mind screamed against it. But stronger urges and emotions kept my body stationary as Jack brought about a kiss.

Almost instantly I responded. I knew just how long we had been gone from all civilization when the _Black Pearl_ broke, so my mind cried out that Jack was venting on the first woman he saw. This all would have prevented me from giving in, had I cared!

It seemed an eternity as Jack and I stood among the willows and oaks wrapped up in the other's strong emotions, not caring if the world would end at that moment.

Jack gently pushed my back up against a willow trunk, its branches obscuring the view of passersby. My hands wouldn't stay still as Jack's reached up and around my neck and shoulders. He started pulling at my shirt and un-tucked it. My mind shifted back into gear as his hand went inside to touch skin.

"Stop," I stated trying to push Jack away. "Sir, stop."

I began pushing harder.

"Jack, stop!"

Abruptly he pulled himself away. A ringing in my ear was the only sound apart from our labored breathing. Jack rested his forehead against the trunk next to my head. His breath blew on my partially bared shoulder.

"I'm sorry, love." Jack panted. I couldn't answer right away.

When finally I was breathing regularly, I deemed it safe to speak. "We should get back to the ship; it's getting late. Elizabeth will worry." I smiled trying to reassure Jack.

Jack returned the warmth with his dashing, lopsided grin. "Don't you still owe me one night?" I stared at him incredulously. Jack's grin widened. "You're right."

Now I was thoroughly confused, "I am? On what?"

"We should get back to the ship," Jack paused, his smile unsettling, "I wouldn't want to use my night when you're obviously worn out. Where would the fun be for me?"

I blushed profusely, something I had not done in a long time, as Jack wrapped his arm around my waist as we started towards the docks.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews? ;)<strong>


	7. Plans

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Kathryn, Bailey, Nicholas, and my plot :) Everything else is still Disney's**

**Thank you to all who have added my story to their favorites and alerts :) Reviews are always welcome, and I thank those who have taken the time to feed my fuel for writing! And here, ladies and gents, is the next chapter...  
><strong>

**Chapter 7: Plans**

**Bailey**

I knew Jack would let me join; we go way back. But why he didn't trust me enough to come alone, I'll never know. I had placed my men strategically around the pub and made sure they were in view for my signal. Like I said, I meant for him to come alone.

Another entered the pub at Jack's side; I immediately recognized them as a woman. No amount of layers could have hidden that well defined sway and figure as she followed in Jack's steps. My men tensed and I ordered them to stand down.

As we discussed the "treasure" I found my attention constantly being drawn to this woman who claimed to be Brian. There were a few times I thought she had me figured out, but I knew my eyes were deceiving me. How could anyone be clever enough to figure out such an ingenious plan?

But I still held some doubts. So when they left I had Nicholas follow them.

He reported back at the pub about an hour and a half later. From what he saw, Jack and the lady did nothing but walk for a time. But when they came to the wood by the outskirts of town, some personal words were spoken.

"What happened next?" I asked a twitchy Nicholas. His height and lanky gait made it near to impossible for him to manage to sit still.

"They became hidden in willow branches, Captain." He said, "But their actions were well defined by the sounds they failed to stifle." A toothless grin lit up his unnaturally deformed face; he was thinking the same thing I was.

Whoever this young lady was, she would play a vital role in my plans. For one thing was incredibly clear: Captain Jack Sparrow had a weakness for her.

* * *

><p><strong>Katie<strong>:

Jack and I separated before the _Pearl_ came into view. We walked in a comfortable silence, letting the sounds of the riled up town wash over us. While being nothing but a place to call home for the vile and desolate crews of the vast pirate captains, Tortuga was a sight for sore eyes every time we docked. The town was the complete opposite of the town I grew up in. Kingston, Jamaica, was a fairly large town protected by the King of England. The people were probably the snottiest people I had ever met, often turning down any and all opportunities to help out the poor to increase living standards. It was a harbor town, quite like Tortuga, separated from the Caribbean Sea by a very large sand spit. Being just west of Port Royal the town was constantly covered with British naval men, giving the town a false sense of security. Those soldiers were the reason I turned to piracy instead of taking what most call the more respectable route for young men.

The British soldiers would often comb the streets of Kingston at night, picking up the homeless and throwing them into the dungeons for nothing more than not having enough money to eat. Once, when I was a little girl, my brother, Christopher, took me to the market where I saw a young boy who was looking hungrily at a stand of bread. I bought a loaf, and then handed it off to the boy. A nearby soldier saw this and cried out that the boy was a thief and had him cuffed and of to the Fort before I could comprehend what had happened. The small boy was sentenced to hang, because I had bought him a loaf of bread.

"A penny for them." Jack said, jumping me out of my reverie.

"Beg your pardon?" I turned to him.

"Your thoughts," he explained. "Where were you just now? I know it wasn't here, because you would have floored that man back there for what he just asked you for."

I turned towards where we had been walking. Seeing nothing but a few drunks and a rather tall, dark haired man, I turned back toward the harbor. I shrugged.

"I was just thinking about how this place is fairer than where I grew up." I stated. "Law wise, pirates have more honour than British soldiers. At least from what I have seen of them."

Jack laughed at my words. "You haven't seen some of the more rowdy ports. Ever been to the East?"

"You're going to have to elaborate." I said, "East doesn't really specify anything. I can say that I have been east, but my east and your east could be entirely different."

"I once saw a man in Singapore reach across a table and rip out a man's eyes for looking at his whore." Jack explained.

"That seems a little harsh." I replied, "But I've seen a British naval officer kill a woman for losing his second child."

Jack cringed. "Alright, you win. That's just wrong."

We had come, by this point, to the docks and were making our way towards the _Pearl's _gangplank. Ana, Gibbs, and Will were waiting on the Quarterdeck; Elizabeth sat on the steps to the helm.

"Gibbs, go find the crew and inform them that we leave in two days' time, one the morning tide." Jack called, heading towards his cabin. "Make a cabin ready, for we shall have a guest with us when we leave."

"Aye, captain," Gibbs said as he ran into town.

Ana made her way towards me. "So?"

I leaned against the rail, folding my arms across my chest. "This could go two ways: swimmingly, or terribly wrong."

"Oh, great." Ana said brightly. "It's nice to know we at least have a chance of retiring early."

I laughed as we both headed to our positions for the night watch.


	8. Nassau

**Here's the last chapter I will upload before I get back from vacation. It will only be a little over a week so hopefully the two chapters I've uploaded will keep you all entertained ;)  
><strong>

**Chapter 8: Nassau**

"You got everything?" Jack asked as he helped Bailey with his bags.

"Aye; anything of importance, at least." Bailey replied, panting a bit from the effort of climbing the side of the _Black Pearl_. "You didn't give me a whole lot of notice."

"What's the matter, Bailey? Age catching up?" Jack joked. Bailey followed him below deck, laughing as he signaled another, dark haired man to help.

Ana and I had stopped working on our duties to witness the scene. We shared a look as the three men disappeared below deck. I didn't like the look of Bailey's companion. His rather tall frame and staggering gait gave him the appearance of a typical subordinate; he wasn't part of the agreement made between him and Jack. His aura wasn't a very nice one, and he gave off a bad vibe. I liked him a lot less than I had Bailey.

"So that's him?" Ana asked me as we helped hoist the topsail.

"Apparently so." I muttered in reply.

"Who's the twitchy fellow?"

"I don't know, but I think I've seen him somewhere before." Confusion clouded my eyes as I focused on my work.

The weather held up nicely as the _Black Pearl_ set out once again on what we all thought was to be a grand adventure.

* * *

><p>Three days later I was in the process of unsuccessfully teaching Elizabeth how to tie the proper knots for holding down the unfurled sails, when Jack called me up to the helm. Walking with the sway of the ship, I curiously made my way past a watchful Bailey to mount the stairs to the quarterdeck. When I neared the captain, he stepped away from the helm and motioned for me to stand before it. I stopped in my tracks and stared at him.<p>

"What's this?" I asked. He sighed and motioned for me to take the helm again.

I stepped into his usual place and set my hands tentatively on the wheel spokes. My hands slipped, causing the wheel to jerk right, sending the ship towards the starboard.

"Loosen your grip." Jack instructed as he moved to stand at my side.

Doing as I was told, I slowly brought the ship around to the original course, delighting in the way she moved with little coaxing. Jack reached into his pocket and retrieved his compass. He passed it to me.

"Keep heading north, northeast." He said. "When you come to the sand shoals, call Gibbs to take over."

"Yes, sir," Jack gave me a smirk as he left to go below deck, Bailey and the ever present Nicholas following at his heels.

When they were out of sight, Ana ascended the steps to stand near me.

"How the hell did you manage this promotion?" She laughed heartily, patting my back which caused the wheel to turn more than I intended.

Cries erupted from the crew as I called out apologies, my face flushed with embarrassment. Gibbs jibed at me from where he sat on the main mast sewing on a new sail.

"Are you trying to kill me?" He yelled across to me. "If you swing that rudder sail around to me one more time, I'm going to shove it up your arse!" I laughed at his taunt and took the spokes in my hand more gingerly.

Smiling widely by the end of my two hour reign, I handed the ship off to her first mate. Gibbs patted my shoulder and complimented me for not killing him.

By the end of the tenth day the _Black Pearl_ had docked at the Port of Nassau. It held a certain ambiance that made the town feel more or less secure for the ship. While it was guarded by the Navy, it wasn't overloaded to the point where you couldn't get in unnoticed. As soon as we docked and the ship was sound, the crew departed to relieve all pent up actions. Apparently cabin fever had taken hold of a few of the men.

Not wanting to be the one stuck on first watch, Gibbs and I walked through the port in search of a fair tavern. It was coincidence that our choice, The Fog Heart, was also the choice of almost every other crew member.

Upon entering, the tavern seemed to have no source of light throughout the whole establishment. But on closer inspection, candles placed strategically along the walls and tables gave off just enough light so as not to trip tipsy customers. Stairs leading to the upper level were in the back corner just off the bar allowing the bartenders a clear view of who went up with whom.

Gibbs and I found a table near the side wall and were soon joined by Ana, Erik, and a few other members of the crew.

It only took a minute for a waitress, who I believe also doubled as a strumpet by the way her makeup showed like a theatrical actor's would, to come and grab our orders of liquor.

As she made her way to grab our drinks, Erik reached inside one of his pockets and produced a deck of cards. Cries of agreement went around the table as he began dealing them to all assembled. A few stray drinkers of the town made their way over and invited themselves in on the game.

While we examined the cards passed to each of us, Marty handed the drinks around to everyone. I nodded my appreciation.

As the night wore on, my rum count rose. After about the fourth or fifth, I had a nice little buzz going for me. Now I knew I wasn't so wasted that I couldn't think straight, quite the contrary. I was doing pretty well at the rounds our table played; I won a few times, and when I lost it wasn't by a whole lot.

A little while later, I decided to call it a night. I bid everyone around the table farewell, even though I knew only about half of them understood me, and headed back to the ship. As I neared the docks I saw movement out of the corner of my eye.

Fighting a bad case of vertigo, I turned to my right to find both Bailey and his companion, Nicholas, standing in partial shadow. They seemed to be discussing something that bothered Bailey; not that I particularly cared. In the light of a nearby lantern I could just barely distinguish the flush of colour in his handsome face.

My curiosity getting the better of me, I slowly made my way over to them.

"Is somethin' the matter, Bailey?" I asked, my voice slightly slurred from the alcohol.

Bailey jumped at the sound of my voice and quickly put on a smile when he saw me. "Ah, Miss Katie! How are you?"

I gave him a quizzical look. "I'm doing fine; I was just wondering whether or not there was something amiss. You look in quite a state!"

Bailey harrumphed and clapped Nicholas on the shoulder. "Nah, it was nothing but a slight frustration between friends, right Nikki?"

"Yes, sir." Nicholas said softly, his voice surprisingly thick with a German accent. His wiry body twitched as Bailey smacked him again. An awkward silence followed.

"Well if nothing's wrong I'd best be on my way." I stated turning away from the men's scrutinizing eyes.

I quickly made my way to the _Black Pearl_ and was thankful for the familiar sight. A fresh breeze of salty sea-air wound its way about me as I climbed aboard. I paused when I noticed Jack standing on the starboard railing of the upper deck; his gaze was to the open sea. Softly I walked closer to see if something was wrong, for he seemed to be troubled. As I inched up the steps I noticed he was staring off to a cliff near the western horizon; he appeared lost in thought. Not wanting to bother him I turned to go below to my cabin.

"You've had a bit to drink." Jack stated softly. I turned back to look at him; he still stared off in his own world.

"It was only a little." I replied in a whisper, matching his pitch.

When he didn't seem to want to say anymore I once again turned to leave.

"Katie, can you come here?"

I ascended the last two steps and walked up behind Jack. "Yes sir?"

"Can you do me a favor?" Jack asked hesitantly. I made a noise of consent and he turned to face me.

For a long while he stood there not saying anything. The breeze from the open water blew softly at Jack's hair, causing his the beads in his hair to clink together. Most of his features were shrouded in darkness making his thoughts all the more unreadable. His hands rested behind him, bracing his body against the railing.

"I want you to look at something for me." Jack pushed himself from the rail and headed down the stairs to the lower deck. He looked back to make sure I was following and continued on his way.

He led me into his cabin and began rummaging through a drawer. I stood back as he cast miscellaneous papers off a small table. From the drawer he had taken out a piece of parchment that had been folded into quarters. Jack handed this to me and he spread out a map on the table.

An island had been marked near where the waters of the Caribbean shifted into the Atlantic.

My brow furrowed as I looked at the island and the markings leading away from it. "What's this for?" Somehow it looked familiar.

"This is the map Bailey gave us." Jack threw down a different piece of yellowed paper. "And this is a different version of the same map: also given to us by Bailey." He motioned towards the parchment in my hands, "That's something I found among Nicholas' things."

At Jack's signal I unfolded the paper.

It held a similar map to the one spread out on the table, but more detail and unfamiliar coordinates were present. Words written in code lined the edges and in miscellaneous spots. A trail was marked starting at Port Nassau…

I looked up and stared at Jack; confusion apparent on my face. "This doesn't make sense."

Jack nodded his agreement.

"Which one's the real map?" I asked, looking at each then back to the one in my hands.

Jack shrugged, "The real map was burned when Bailey had it tattooed on his chest. For all we know they all could be fake."

"Then why would this one have notes when the others didn't?" I gestured to Nicholas' map. "And why bother writing in some weird language and go through the trouble of hiding it?"

"Very good question, why indeed?" Jack seemed to be hinting at something but the alcohol in my system was preventing me from grasping it.

"See this island down here," he pointed to the island I first saw on the table, "this is the Isle de Eluthera. Every one of these maps has this island marked in exactly the same spot." Jack dragged his finger over to another island to the west, "Same with this one."

"So one of these islands is where either another clue or the actual treasure is?"

"Exactly."

I pinched the bridge of my nose to ward off the sleep from my eyes. "So which one do we check out first?"

Jack pointed to Eluthera. "The one Bailey knows we have marked."

I nodded at the proposition, "You don't want Bailey ahead of you in this."

"If he or Nicholas gets wind of this they'll take off and bring back trouble."

"They were in the streets arguing earlier." I stated sleepily.

Jack snapped his attention to me, "About what?"

Once again my brow furrowed, "I don't know." I absentmindedly put my hair behind my ear, "They stopped when I came up; they said it was nothing. I don't like Nicholas though; he stares at Ana and me when he thinks we're not paying any heed to him."

"He's not the only one." Jack muttered under his breath.

I tried in vain to suppress a yawn when a lull became apparent.

"Was that all you wanted to show me, sir?" I asked as another yawn threatened to rise.

"It's Jack, love." Jack smiled, "and you'll do well to remember it."

"Sorry Captain."

"Jack."

I rolled my eyes and began walking towards the door. As soon as I reached the door, Jack's hand shot out from behind me to hold it shut. I turned around to one of his famous cheeky grins.

"What; no goodnight kiss?" A playful gleam filled his eyes and I kissed him passionately.


	9. Dreams

**A/N: I do apologize that this took awhile to upload. Unfortunately life events have caused a standstill due to moving across the country. I will upload as much as I can before the move, but do not be surprised if it is another few weeks before an update. Again, I do apologize.**

**Thank you to all those who have reviewed. A few had issues with Jack's compass in the last chapter, so I'll address the inquiries here: It has always been my understanding that captains of any kind should carry more than one of the essential instruments. In Jack's specific case, he would undoubtedly need a working compass at some point in his adventuring. This story was originally conceived before DMC, so that detail was tweaked. Hope that clears some of the confusion xD**

**As always, I own nothing but my original characters and the plot. The Mouse owns the rest. Enjoy!  
><strong>

**Chapter 9: Dreams**

_A small girl of only eight winters sat in the parlor of a beautifully designed mansion. Containing two stories and many different artifacts from numerous countries, the girls' home was the most tastily furnished house for miles. The master of the house was always off, leaving the girl to await his next visit with the many riches he would bring. When he returned, he always had a story to tell and would sit the girl on his knee and give the detailed history on her newest treasure. _

_The young girl waited patiently on the window seat, with her best dress on and her hair up in tight curls. A letter rested in her gloved hands, the light from the nearby fire making the words dance in their shadows. She stared out into the falling rain, anticipation written all over her features. Her father's note had come earlier that morning, when the sun was just starting its ascent over the eastern horizon. He was finally coming home. She had waited all day, as she had many times before, and didn't begin to despair until the heavens began to pour._

_Silhouetted against the darkening sky she waited._

_Around suppertime, lightning began descending to the sea stretched before the house. The child watched as the storm grew steadily worse, hoping her father wasn't caught in such a mess. As the storm inched closer, her father's black carriage rolled up from the harbor._

_Suppressing a cry of glee, the girl jumped from her seat and ran from the parlor to the entrance hall. The servants of the house had gathered together to welcome the master. Standing in the center of the fray stood the heir to the magnificent riches of the house. Christopher smiled as his baby sister came to stand next to him. Placing a gentle arm around her shoulders, Chris, as his family and friends called him, led the way to the front veranda. All assembled waited, as the rain pounded about them, for the carriage to pull to a stop._

_Lightning struck the trees directly behind the carriage._

"_Daddy!" the girl ran from under her brother's arm towards the teetering carriage, its horses far beyond spooked. _

"_Katie, no!" Chris called going after her to keep his sister from the harm she would meet unprotected in the storm._

"_Daddy!" she cried again as her brother scooped her up from behind._

_Lightning struck the ground only forty feet to the left of where they stood in the rain. Their father's carriage had stopped as the driver hopped down to help the master out._

"_Daddy!" the girl screamed as she wriggled free of her brother's grasp. Frightened beyond comparison, she flew into her father's outstretched arms. She cried into his shoulder as her carried her towards the house. Lightning bolted near where her brother waited in the driveway._

_Chris collapsed to the ground, dangerously close to the cliffs, clutching his obviously hurt legs. Screaming in agony he pulled up his pant leg to reveal scorched skin, black and charring. Blood flowed freely to the ground in gentle streams, pooling about the fallen brother. Fearfully, Chris looked to his father and baby sister. Tears flowed freely and unashamed as his hair stood out in all directions. Looking up towards the sky, unaware of his sister's terror filled cries, Chris watched stolidly as the final bolt came slicing from the sky towards him…_

My eyes snapped open in sudden shock; my breathing was harsh and labored. Tears made a steady stream down my sweat drenched face. I closed my eyes against the pain in my chest and turned my head into my pillow to stifle my cries. For a few agonizingly long minutes, I cried harder that I had ever done in eight years. My temples throbbed from the pressure of my sinuses, and maybe a bit from a delayed hangover.

Sucking back another rush of tears, I finally turned over to my side and stared absently about the cabin. The quarter moon cast its glow through a small port hole around mine and Ana's tiny home, illuminating our bunks and chests at the foot of them. Ana's steady breathing came from the other side of the room, reminding me of sleep; reminding me of my dream.

The image of my brother's pained face flashed before my eyes as another stream of tears fought to spill forth from them. Fighting back, I took a deep breath and turned on my back to stare at the ceiling.

It had been eight years since the last reoccurrence of that dream. I had tried my best to suppress all thought of that day to forget the pain. The guilt of my brother's vanishing was anguish; it was all my fault. I had been the cause of near death to one of the best friends I've ever had. If I hadn't run out to my father, my brother wouldn't have followed; if my father had come home a minute earlier, I wouldn't have run out to the carriage leading Christopher to certain peril… I wouldn't have led him to the edge of the cliff. There were so many 'ifs', so many ways I could have prevented him from disappearing.

My father tried for years to convince me that there was no point in looking for my brother. He's dead, he would say, because there was absolutely no way my brother could have survived the shock of lightning then the fall of near to one hundred eighty feet. But after years of searching, it was difficult to suddenly stop. I promised my dying father that I would find Christopher, even if I died in trying. There was a chance he could have survived, because many have survived falls from such heights. He obviously didn't hit the rocks submerged against the walls of the cliff. We would have found him if he had…

I turned over to my right side, facing the hull of the ship. Regardless of what happened, it would do me no good to dwell and lose what little sleep I could get. So, with a heavy heart and a throbbing head, I willed myself to sleep, however fitful it may be.


	10. Something's Amiss

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my characters. The rest is still Disney's.**

**Happy Readings!**

**Chapter 10: Something's Amiss**

The salty sea air drifted lazily across the deck of the _Black Pearl_. Shades of blue and purple shone throughout the night sky, the last quarter of a waxing moon fighting the approaching dawn. Its faint light cast a glow along the empty deck. An early morning chill hung in the air, causing the loose fabric of my shirt to cling to my skin.

Slightly groggy, I absently made my way to the starboard side of the ship to lean on the convenient railing. The railing had become a frequent station of mine as of late. For the past week I hadn't been able to sleep adequately, apparently due to the phase of the moon. Because no one was ever up at this time, it was perfect to be alone with one's thoughts; it was the perfect time to dwell on one's nightmares.

I stared outward to the calm sea with vacant eyes, looking but not really seeing. It was going to be one of those days.

A noise from towards the helm drew my attention away from the nothingness of my present state of mind.

Turning cautious, I mounted the stairs. When my foot came to rest on the top step, it took all I had to suppress a laugh. It seemed that Mr. Gibbs had had last watch during the night, and couldn't handle the late hours. Lying spread-eagle amidst a couple of overturned barrels, with drool making a trail from his slightly open mouth, the quartermaster was anything but becoming. The lantern hung from a hook in a nearby pole, illuminating his sleeping form. Feeling sorry for the aging gentleman I slowly made my way over to him. I crouched down close to him and began to gently tap his shoulder.

"Gibbs," I whispered slightly, trying not to scare him too much, "Gibbs."

He grunted in his sleep and turned his head away from my calls.

I tapped him again, a little harder this time but he didn't move. I was debating whether or not to shake him when I heard boot steps behind me.

"Leave him," a soft voice whispered from my right, "he needs to rest."

I stood up and turned as Jack began to quietly move about the miscellaneous bottles and barrels strewn from the crews' after hour's activities the night before. I watched him pick up the slight mess of his crew, wondering on his early rise.

"He'd sleep better in his hammock." I stated more to myself than Jack.

I walked softly to the helm and undid the ropes that held the _Black Pearl_ on course. "At least he slipped the knots on before he crashed."

Jack grunted in agreement as he came to stand behind me.

In silence, I watched the brightening eastern horizon ahead of the bow, waiting for the sun's first rays to creep over the steady waves. Off in the distance, a lone gull played in the wind currents.

"What you thinking about, love?" Jack's voice asked in my ear. I could feel his beard hanging down on the back of my exposed neck.

"Just… things." I replied somewhat offhandedly, silently cursing myself for putting up my hair. I felt the ends of his braids move across my skin.

"Would it be the same subject that's been weighing heavily on your thoughts all week?"

I bowed my head down to glance at my hands on the wheel, unsure about what to say. The feeling of complete helplessness had been with me for quite some time. At night I would wallow in tears, hoping to get some sleep, knowing when I closed my eyes, my tortured family would loom before me. My throat tightened a little, making it difficult to draw breath.

Jack's body edged closer to mine, his arms wrapping themselves around my waist. The side of his head leaned casually against mine, his warm, moist breath blowing softly against my ear. It was only during moments like this, when there was no one coherently around, that Jack would act in this manner. When the crew was up and moving, he would keep his distance, acting as if this thing growing between us was nothing more than a passing fancy in his eyes.

"Something just doesn't feel right," I stated into the breeze, turning my face to Jack's. "Something's really wrong."

"We'll be stopping on Eluthera soon, and then we'll know for sure if something is truly amiss." Jack said matter-of-factly, seemingly oblivious to my edgy feelings. "Before then everything should be fine."

I placed my attention back towards the sea. In the advancing light of the dawn, a small speck could be seen on the horizon.

"Our destination prepares to show itself." Jack straightened against me as I stepped aside to allow him to take the wheel. "Wake the crew and tell them to prepare to go ashore."

By midafternoon, everyone on board made ready to depart towards land. Jack and Bailey had disappeared into the captain's cabin some time ago; Nicholas stood guard right outside the door like a beacon of danger.

His dark complexion, unnatural for a man of his ethnicity, scowled without veil at the crew members as they manned the sails and prepared the longboats. Piercing blue eyes watched us with great intensity, leaving most with the greatest measure of uncertainty. Those eyes held the qualities I have only seen on a few other people, my father included. I watched as a smirk crossed his face as Ana walked passed him towards the helm.

Not liking where his eyes strayed, or the look of the grin, I handed my rope off to Marty and made my way over to where he stood.

When I came about ten feet away from him, Nicholas visibly tensed and folded his arms across his broad chest and blocked the double doors to the captain's cabin. I was momentarily surprised at how big and stocky he was when he wasn't slouching, but I quickly shook it off.

"No one may pass." He said darkly as I stopped right in front of him.

I quirked an eyebrow and also crossed my arms in front of me, although they were stationed lower than his. "And who said I wanted to?"

I took his puzzled look and silence as a sign to continue, "See that woman over there?" I thrust my chin towards the helm where Ana and Gibbs stood conversing.

Nicholas turned and looked where I indicated. He turned back to face me with a shrug, "What of her?"

Slowly, I took a step closer, "I don't want you to go near her or Elizabeth at all; do you understand?"

Another god-awful smirk came to his equally disgusting features, causing numerous scars to appear in the creases. "What if I completely disregard your request? What if I plan to have my way with any _woman_ on this ship?"

He spat out the word 'woman' as if it was a type of disease; his accent could not hide his obvious disrespect.

I glared at him with venom in my eyes, showing how much I had come to loathe him. As swift as a shadow I retrieved my dagger from my left hip and held it between his thighs. He grunted in surprise as I pointed the blade upward. "If you even think about touching them, the repercussions will come swift," I thrust the dagger further into him, earning a squeak of protest, "and hard."

I roughly jerked back the blade and set it safe in its sheath. Never taking my heated gaze away from his face, I backed away from Nicholas and helped bring the ship over the pre-harbor swells.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you all for reading. Reviews are always welcome :)**


	11. Ésteban

**Thank you so much to ashie-slytherin-greenflames, sparrowismyhummingbird, and xJill Lovett for your wonderful reviews!**

** A/N: The grammar for the Spanish in this chapter is probably atrocious! I haven't been in Spanish class since ninth grade, so please forgive me for it if it's unbearable. In the future I will be italicizing all foreign languages xD And, of course, I do not own anything but Kathryn, Bailey, and Nicholas with my plot. **

**On with the show!**

**Chapter 11: Ésteban**

As the island drew nearer, a solemn dread began to form. It wasn't like a foreboding, but somehow I felt the island too convenient. A group of islanders had gathered upon the white shore, a path was set between them. I quickly glanced over to Elizabeth to see how she fared on the swells.

She clung to the side of the dingy tightly, as if this was to be the death of her. Her knuckles were white against the strain. I chuckled a bit at her nauseated expression.

"What's so funny?" she whispered to me through gritted teeth. I shook my head in response. "I hate this part; I always feel that I'm going to flip over and drown."

I let out my laughter and gestured to the sea bed clearly visible below. "Oh yeah, four feet down and you'll surely drown." I stated in between rowing and laughing. Her expression darkened.

"It only takes an inch to drown!" she protested quietly.

Still giggling, I turned my attention back to the growing throng. Glancing to the other two boats to make sure ours wasn't too far ahead or behind, I took the liberty of taking in a portion of the island from afar. Looking a little past the natives I saw buildings and houses made almost invisible by jungle growth. A large, forested hill rose from about a mile or so inland to reach up past the clouds. As I studied the people, I began to realize they were of mostly Spanish origin. Their long, almost black hair and dark skin stuck out from the pure sand of the beach where they stood. Rich colour showed from their handcrafted clothing and cast an almost eerie glow around them.

Turning my attention back to the task at hand, I checked myself with Gibbs and Elizabeth and helped propel our dingy just behind where the Captain's had come to rest on the sparkling sand. All three of us quickly hopped out and began to drag our dingy out of the incoming tide.

Glancing around for a quick headcount, Jack nodded his head and made his way over to where the rest of us stood together. Jack had figured that only those who absolutely needed to be here were the crew members he was going to take ashore. After taking nearly half an hour to decide, Jack yelled for Bailey, Nicholas, Will, Elizabeth, Gibbs, Ana, and me to jump into the two awaiting boats. The rest were to keep watch over the _Black Pearl_ resting a safe distance off-shore.

Jack stood in front of us to explain what was to be done with regards to the natives, but before he could get his first syllable out-

"Captain Jack Sparrow!" a booming voice called from further inland.

Shifting my gaze towards the village, I saw an oddly dressed man running towards us with a trail of five followers. He was the biggest man I had ever seen, standing at least a foot above Cotton back aboard the ship and three times as wide. As he neared, his apparel became more noticeable. This man wore nothing but a piece of cloth around his middle from his waist to the tops of his knees. A sash the colour of a sun condor wound its way from his bulky right shoulder, down to his left hip.

Jack turned in slight surprise towards the bulk of yellow and red stomping closer and closer. A smile tugged at the corners of Jack's mouth as he greeted the boisterous stranger.

"Señor Ésteban!" he called going up to meet the man with a handshake.

Ésteban laughed and caught Jack into a bear hug, taking him completely by surprise, and a couple feet off the ground. After a few moments, and comments from Jack about breathing being an essential part of life, the other man held him out at arm's length and rattled on in a language other than English.

"¿Como estás?" Señor Ésteban was asking over and over, to which Jack repeatedly replied, "Estoy bien."

"What are they saying? I can't understand." Elizabeth asked me.

Before I could open my mouth, a harsh voice from behind spoke up, "That would be Spanish, my sweet."

Will turned around with murder written in his eyes. But before he could act, Elizabeth shot out with venom in her voice, "I thank you, Nicholas; but never call me your 'sweet' again."

"They're basically exchanging small-talk and asking how the other is." Bailey cheerfully replied with a look towards Nicholas. He turned back to us, "Do none of you know Spanish? I would assume Miss Katie knows, isn't that right?"

All eye turned to me as I gave Bailey a look of puzzlement. "I learned a little before-" I stopped abruptly and retraced my thoughts, "My brother taught me." I quickly turned away from the stares I was being given and I looked to see if Jack needed us to do anything.

To my delight, Jack and Señor Ésteban were walking towards our huddled group, Ésteban's trail of five followers stood in a line behind when he stopped.

Jack stated an unknown comment as he spread his arms wide as Señor Ésteban looked to us and further out to where the _Black Pearl_ was anchored.

"Men, and ladies, this is my good friend Ésteban, or Stephen if you prefer," Jack stated, his right hand worrying the braids on his chin with his other hand draped about Ésteban's massive shoulders, "He is in charge of this Spanish colony, so to speak." He turned his attention back to his friend, "Señor Ésteban, es mí tripulación."

Ésteban glanced towards each of us with a smile that seemed forever present on his handsome face. Jack continued with the introductions:

"Señor Gibbs; Señor Will y Señora Elizabeth Turner; Señor Nicholas y Señor Bailey; y Señoritas Ana y Kathryn."

Ésteban's eyebrows rose high on his forehead at hearing mine and Ana's names accompanied with a non-marital status before them. "Ah; Señoritas muy hermosa." Ésteban nudged Jack playfully in the ribs and beckoned all to follow him.

Turning with surprising grace, Señor Ésteban's arms rose high above his head to attain attention from the silent throng of villagers, his villagers. With a voice of resonant sound, Señor Ésteban addressed the villagers to welcome Captain Jack Sparrow and his crew of the _Black Pearl_. Seeing as to how I could only understand a little of what was being said, both Bailey and Jack translated for us. Right before Señor Ésteban paused for a breath, Jack held up his hand for Bailey to stop stating what was being broadcasted, a look of perplexity etched in his features.

"What's wrong?" Ana and Gibbs asked Jack when Señor Ésteban turned to Jack with his trademark smile; clearly he was waiting for an answer to something.

Jack spun around and motioned all of us to step closer to him. After a few starts and stops of what would appear to be words had sound come out of his mouth, Jack finally seemed to form the right words.

"It would seem that we have arrived at a celebratory time," Jack stated, narrowing his eyes slightly as he spoke. "We have been asked to join in the village's Romería Vikinga festivities."

"They're Scandinavian?" Gibbs asked, his right eye close to shutting as he screwed his face in confusion.

Jack leaned back to stare down his nose at Gibbs, "No, mate; I'm quite surprised that you don't know about the bloody battle. I'll explain it later." He looked around to the rest of us, "So, as I was saying," Jack tapped his chin with his right hand and paced with his left hand on his hip, "We've been asked to join them."

"Yes!" Elizabeth nearly yelled causing Jack to stop in his tracks, "Anything to get off the ship for a few days."

I understood where she was coming from and stepped closer to Jack and spoke in a low tone, "It'll also give us freedom to walk and look in plain sight without anyone getting suspicious." I glanced to the five men standing perfectly erect on the right side of Señor Ésteban.

The captain nodded and looked at our agreeing faces. A grin spread almost ear to ear, "Excellent, love!" He draped an arm around my shoulders and led me to where Señor Ésteban stood.

When we neared, Jack threw a conciliatory look at Ésteban and spoke to him in a hushed tone. "We will join in on one condition, Señor."

"Name your price, Jack." I did a double-take at hearing Señor Ésteban speak accented, if not perfect English. He gave me a small grin at my response.

"Dress the ladies of my ship in some of your peoples' finest clothes, and preferably the kind that show skin." Jack grinned wickedly as I felt my ears grow hot.

"Done." Señor Ésteban smiled as he told the village our, or more precisely Jack's, decision.

They erupted into shouts and cheers as a few older women come up to escort us into the village.

* * *

><p>"No, I won't come out and you can't make me!" I cried from my changing screen, relishing in the veiled privacy.<p>

The women stood to the side of the screen, motioning for me to step out and show Elizabeth my new attire. I constantly shook my head like a disobedient child. Elizabeth sighed in exasperation.

"C'mon Kat; you've been back there for nearly fifteen minutes! Just show me already!"

It was my turn to sigh in frustration, "No." I looked down at my clothing and breathed out slowly.

When Jack had asked us to wear some of the finer clothing the islanders had to offer, I didn't expect the women would pick a very revealing outfit for me. The skirt of it wasn't so bad: it was full-length and clung snuggly to my hips. Over a chocolate-brown slip was a sheer brown cover with small beads sewn on for shine. The waistband was settled dangerously low, using only my hips for an anchor.

The top I was given was of matching material as the skirt. With a square-neck front that dove down showing the gentle slopes of my breasts, way too much cleavage for my taste; the top had small strips for sleeves and came to a stop just below my rib cage, thus exposing my usually concealed stomach to the eyes of all.

"Oh, quit being such a baby!" Elizabeth cried, her voice a lot closer, "Fine, I'm coming in!"

"No!" I yelled, but it was too late.

As Elizabeth took in what I was wearing, many emotions ran across her features one right after the other. But the emotion that showed strongest was that of surprise.

Elizabeth smiled at me after a few moments and beckoned for me to come out from my seclusion. Slouching my shoulders as would a soldier who came home from a lost war, I shuffled out into the dressing room.

"See Ana; I told you she would look nice." Elizabeth beamed. She had taken the liberty of helping choose our outfits earlier.

Ana, dressed in a similar style, looked about as cheerful as I felt. However, she looked positively beautiful in hers which was of a deep purple as opposed to mine of chocolate.

Elizabeth happily clapped her hands together. "Ooh, this is going to be so much fun!" she stated, bouncing on the balls of her feet. "Now all that's left is your hair, which we'll do tomorrow before dark!"

Ana and I audibly groaned. "Why don't _you _have to wear anything like this?" Ana asked as she went behind the screen to change back to breeches and a loose shirt.

"Because," Elizabeth replied with her air of authority and sophistication, "I still have my dresses on the ship, so all I need to do is pick one and I'm set. Besides," she added with a smirk towards me, "I have already attained a man at my side and it's about time I helped you two do the same."

I heaved an exaggerated sigh and went to see for myself what lay in the mirror.

The face that stared back at me wasn't recognizable. Used to spending long months aboard ships without seeing a single reflection of myself, I was somewhat taken aback at what I saw. The sun, no matter how warm, had kept my skin tone dark, but it left streaks across my stomach where a new tan was beginning to form. I have never considered myself even remotely pretty, but looking at myself I noticed my eyes had grown a brightness to them and my cheeks held a slight flush. My lips felt fuller and my face shape had begun to slim; I smiled in spite of myself as I took in these small observations.

"I told you you'd like it." Elizabeth whispered as she laid a hand on my shoulder, "And I'm sure Jack would love to see you all done up."

My smile faltered a bit at her words and I shifted my gaze to the floor.

"What is it?" Elizabeth asked, concern etched upon her brow.

"Elizabeth, can I ask you a favor?" my voice was so soft that Elizabeth had to lean in. She nodded for me to continue. "Can you make me beautiful?"

Her arms encircled themselves around my shoulders. "Oh, Katie; you're already one of the most beautiful person I know."

I smiled as tears of gratitude silently slid down my face.


End file.
